Kenge
Kenge is a male monitor lizard from the Outlands. He is first seen in The Bite of Kenge. Appearance Kenge is a long, sleek lizard with shiny swamp green scales. Some dark, muddy grey stripes go along his back, and cover his forelegs and feet, inverting the swamp green colors. Towards the top of his body, the stripes are outlined with a pale yellow line. He has a cream underbelly and five sharp black claws on his feet, and a few muddy grey spots. His irises are light brown, and he has a mouth full of fangs, and his upper fangs show when his mouth is closed. He has a forked blue tongue. He has also been described to be big as a crocodile. Personality Kenge has been described as having an "intimidating, ferocious nature". Much like Makuu before he reformed, he does not take orders from anyone, and will quickly assert himself as the leader. He is very self conscious about his size, and reacts with severe rage at being called little in any way. Although he will work with others to achieve a goal, he will not befriend his team mates and prefers to get down to business quickly. Kenge has a very short temper, and resorts to violence very quickly. He is very confident in his abilities and will happily challenge anyone. Like Kiburi, he is ruthless as he viciously attacked zebras and gazelles and then bit Fuli, Kion, and Beshte even though they confronted him. He is shown to be cunning, namely when he attacks the Pride Landers just to lure the Lion Guard so he can bite them. History The Bite of Kenge When Kenge arrives, Scar orders Ushari to get Kenge to help steal some Tikiti Melons along with Janja, Cheezi and Chungu. is immediately drawn to Janja's use of the word "little", despite the hyena's words being that he's "(definitely) not little". When Chungu and Cheezi admit that they wouldn't want to be neither his enemy nor his friend, Kenge assures them that they're not friends, and moves his attention back to finding the Lion Guard. When questioned how he's going to do it, Kenge replies that he's going to let the Lion Guard find him. Kenge starts attacking some animals at the Watering Hole, and, sure enough, the Lion Guard arrive to see what's going on. After a bit of conversation, Kenge accepts their challenge, urging them to "bring it on". Fuli approaches him first, but is bitten before she can run to safety. Kion takes over and leaps onto Kenge, but he is effortlessly thrown aside and bitten on his leg as well. Beshte is more cautious and avoids Kenge's tail whip, but the monitor lizard still manages to bite his leg. The three wounded animals collapse, unable to move with the afflicted leg. Bunga approaches Kenge, but before his is bitten, the honey badger breaks wind in his face, causing both the monitor lizard and hyenas to retreat. With most of the Guard unable to fight, Kenge leads the hyenas into the patch, where the hyenas gather up the melons. Janja turns to Kenge for help, but uses the word "little" in his phrasing, causing offense by Kenge again. Kenge quickly establishes his role as their leader, and orders them to start rolling the melons, when Bunga and Ono arrive. He orders the hyenas to take the melons while he deals with Bunga. As Ono flies past, he tries to take a bite but is thwarted by Bunga. Shortly after, Bunga stuffs a melon in Kenge's mouth, taunting him. When Ono lands, Kenge breaks the melon in his mouth and bites Ono's wing before he can fly away. When Bunga tries to attack Kenge, he too is bitten, and Kenge orders the hyenas to resume their mission. As they head back to the Outlands via Embamba Canyon, Kenge is alerted to Bunga's presence. When Janja questions if he bit him, Kenge furiously responds that he did, and the group leave the melons unattended. Bunga then speaks with Kenge, telling him that he's not that big, even teasing him by calling him a little lizard in a mocking tone. Kenge goes berserk, and furiously chases him around, biting Cheezi by mistake. As the honey badger keeps moving, Kenge bites Chungu by mistake as well. But when Janja picks Bunga up by the scruff of his neck, Kenge reveals that he will be eating Bunga instead. He moves forwards, but a melon hits him on the head, causing him to accidentally bite Janja by mistake. He demands to know who threw the melon at him, and his eyes lock onto the culprit - Makini, who has pushed the melons safely behind a rock. Although she throws her Bakora Staff at him, he snaps it in two. As he makes his way over to her and Bunga, the rest of the Lion Guard arrive from above. Kion proceeds to use the Roar of the Elders, sending Kenge back to the Outlands. Friends *Ushari Enemies *Kion *Bunga *Fuli *Beshte *Ono *Makini Trivia *Kenge was first mentioned over a year before his debut.http://nerdist.com/game-of-thrones-kristofer-hivju-to-play-a-lizard-on-disneys-the-lion-guard/ *Exactly what species of monitor lizard Kenge is is unclear but given his head shape and the fact that he lives in the Outlands he is probably an African rock monitor, or one of its subspecies. However, his coloration is also akin to that of a Nile monitor. It should be noted he is bigger than both species; at his size, he is comparable to a Komodo dragon the largest living lizard and the largest monitor alive today. References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Reptiles Kenge Category:Villains Category:Outlanders